battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Getting Teardrop to Talk/Gallery
WHAT ARE YOU DOING GUYS.PNG|The Truce PENCE PENCE AND MATCH.PNG poor saw.PNG|Blocky getting Saw to save Eraser and Pen X and 4.png|Four: The Losers are safe! chrome_2017-11-04_15-34-48.png BFB 1- Getting Teardrop to Talk-screenshot.png BFBCast.png BFB1.jpg|The thumbnail for the episode. Screenshot 20171104-180719.jpg Screenshot 20171104-180447.png Screenshot 20171104-180407.jpg Well I love you.png Coiny s4.PNG Ice cube s4.PNG Lighting eletricutes spongy.JPG|Lightning electrocuting Spongy Fanny hates clock.JPG Blak hoel ;3.JPG|Black Hole and Four's hand in the intro Skinnypeople_-_Edited.png Screen Shot 2017-11-04 at 3.06.37 PM.png|Taco swimming through molten lava Screen Shot 2017-11-04 at 3.05.39 PM.png|catch basket now Screen Shot 2017-11-04 at 3.04.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-11-04 at 3.03.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-11-04 at 3.01.33 PM.png chrome_2017-11-05_09-27-56.png chrome_2017-11-05_09-28-47.png chrome_2017-11-05_09-30-29.png chrome_2017-11-05_09-31-31.png chrome_2017-11-05_09-31-44.png chrome_2017-11-05_09-32-08.png|Woody screaming at Balloony chrome_2017-11-05_09-33-37.png chrome_2017-11-05_09-44-16.png|Zazazazaza chrome_2017-11-05_09-45-17.png|Teardrop evaporates. XD.png BFB Teams.PNG|The Eight Teams Death P.A.C.T..PNG|Team Death Prevention And Creating Trust/Death P.A.C.T A Better Name Than That.PNG|Golf Ball: If We Want To Win, Our "Team" Must Have "A Better Name Than That"! Team Ice Cube.PNG|Team Ice Cube Free Food.PNG|Team Free Food The Losers.PNG|Team The Losers! iance.PNG|Lightning: It's pronounced "(Team) Iance". Beep.PNG|Team Beep Bleh.PNG|Bleh (also known as BookDoraGatyIceCubeLolipopSawTacoTeardrop) CloudyTeamName.png|I know zumthing we jhould add Screenshot 20171105-100717.png I hate this thing! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!.jpg|RIP Fanny IMG 3510.png Hard high fives.png bandicam 2017-11-07 13-27-37-927.jpg Pentagon.PNG chrome_2017-11-10_19-21-44.png chrome_2017-11-10_19-22-14.png chrome_2017-11-10_19-22-26.png chrome_2017-11-10_19-23-35.png chrome_2017-11-10_19-23-55.png chrome_2017-11-10_19-24-43.png chrome_2017-11-10_19-26-36.png|Four asks Bleh for their team name STOP.png Chrome 2017-11-11 08-50-12.png Screenshot (25).png|It's a rectangle! Screenshot (26).png|No, Pen, that's a parallelogram. Screenshot (27).png Screenshot (30).png Screenshot (31).png Screenshot (38).png Screenshot (44).png|Dora's island song Screenshot (57).png Screenshot 2017-11-27 at 6.55.14 AM.png|Foldy's remains fluttering through the air Screenshot 2017-11-27 at 6.56.11 AM.png|iance jumping Screenshot 2017-11-27 at 6.56.51 AM.png|Bubble preventing Lightning from shocking Fan Screenshot 2017-11-27 at 6.58.07 AM.png Screenshot 2017-11-27 at 2.57.54 PM.png|Coiny, Firey, Needy, Clock, and Cake are trapped Screenshot 2017-12-01 at 4.48.45 PM.png Screenshot 2017-12-01 at 4.50.17 PM.png Screenshot 2017-12-01 at 4.50.55 PM.png Screenshot 2017-12-01 at 4.51.22 PM.png|Clock and Liy arguing Screenshot 2017-12-01 at 4.51.59 PM.png Screenshot 2017-12-01 at 4.53.17 PM.png Screenshot 2017-12-01 at 4.54.15 PM.png|The Truce, including Ice Cube Screenshot 2017-12-01 at 4.55.28 PM.png|I always thought Ice Cube was too meek... Screenshot 2017-12-01 at 4.58.27 PM.png Screenshot 2017-12-01 at 5.00.30 PM.png|Oh, I see how it is! Screenshot 2017-12-01 at 5.01.13 PM.png|What about YOU guys?! Screenshot 2017-12-01 at 5.02.05 PM.png|Ov gourse. It's good do gollect az many friends az bozzible. Screenshot 2017-12-01 at 5.03.31 PM.png|Let me get back to you later, Leafy. Screenshot 2017-12-01 at 5.04.12 PM.png|Why doesn't Gaty like me? Screenshot 2017-12-01 at 5.06.35 PM.png|Gaty chooses to take things the hard way. Screenshot 2017-12-01 at 5.07.34 PM.png Screenshot 2017-12-01 at 5.09.07 PM.png|They just don't understand the appeal of silence. Screenshot 2017-12-01 at 5.10.12 PM.png|Whoa! How do you have so many? Screenshot 2017-12-01 at 5.11.02 PM.png Screenshot 2017-12-01 at 5.12.57 PM.png|Earlier today I tried to sell her my Fork Repellent. IMG 7672.jpg Screenshot (4).png Coiny_with_SB.png Yellowfaceanderaser.PNG Screenshot 2018-06-17 at 11.27.18 PM.png Match TeamIcon.png Ruby TeamIcon.png Bubble TeamIcon.png IcyScaredOfBracelety.png IcyMeltingUnderTheSummerHeat.png 29AABC0E-D8D5-444A-B124-E71F660394D2.png 0C96321A-9EE0-4C3B-AC31-9A6DA81AA096.png 0996414C-2D64-4E43-94B4-D71BB320C870.png 03539DB6-7622-4DBF-959E-5161BB59FA2A.png F780B25A-5D66-4419-9471-BC5D1BD7C932.png 37276153-2DC6-414F-9848-8515C4C0FD41.png|OH NOIO! BERISA.png ERSDASA.png RTRKAHA.png RFDSARE.png Bracelety_BFB.png|Bracelety with her sign (can be seen in this episode) Lollipop's death.jpg Hey My Window|"Hey My Window!" Screenshot (199875).png Here is a fork.PNG|"Here is a fork" Screenshot (168).png|"Loser I love you!" Stack of forks knocked down.png No mercy.PNG 77A5C0C9-D0F9-4E6F-9924-565D9E649C85.png|Pencil saying "Bember" slowly. Screenshot 2018-11-28 at 10.28.04 AM.png|Marker and Stapy playing toss the dirt. 9D01F60C-B754-4252-902D-B9C738ACDC99.jpeg VideoCapture_20190217-102842.jpg|Pillow attacking Four Category:Episode Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Season 4 Episode Galleries